Episode 9933 (22nd November 2019)
Plot Michael and Ed are smitten with Tianna. Grace has realised that she wants her daughter to know her dad. Paul feels vindicated when Gemma and Bernie confirm that Kel committed the burglaries. Bernie nervously hands him the photographs and asks if Kel messed about with him as a child. Nick tells Ed that he's the sole arbiter in matters concerning the factory. Peter and Carla look after Bertie for the day to take the pressure off Daniel. Aggie meets with Adam to discuss Michael's rights to Tianna. Grace is furious to find out what she's up to and leaves again, despite Michael's pleas. Realising that he cannot hide the truth anymore, Paul recounts a family holiday where Kel photographed him topless and made him feel grown up by giving him alcohol. He now knows that he was being groomed. Bernie and Gemma are shocked to the core listening to his story. When he talks about having sex with Kel at fourteen, Bernie can't take any more and leaves. Paul makes it clear to Bernie that he partly blames her for kicking him out when he went off the rails instead of asking him why. Bernie is left to contemplate her failure to protect her son. Michael blames Aggie for ruining what could be his only chance to be a part of his daughter's life. Aggie says she was just looking out for him. Daniel stays another night at No.1 at Peter's suggestion. Peter is worried about how he'll cope on his own. Gemma tells Paul he must go to the police in case Kel strikes again. Paul refuses as he couldn't cope with being questioned and having it all dragged out of him. He doesn't think Kel has offended in a while as none of the photos they found are recent. Meanwhile, Bernie goes to the police station and turns in Daniel's laptop as evidence. Handing over the photos, she reports Kel for burglary and sexual abuse. Cast Regular cast *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Aggie Bailey - Lorna Laidlaw *James Bailey - Nathan Graham *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Carla Connor - Alison King *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Grace Vickers - Kate Spencer *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Tianna Vickers - Navaeh Maloney (Uncredited) *Enquiry Officer - Paul Stenton (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Enquiry desk and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Paul comes clean to his family about Kel’s abuse; Aggie jeopardises Michael’s negotiations with Grace; and Peter and Carla worry for Daniel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,193,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2019 episodes